The induction systems of internal combustion engines typically employ intake manifolds of varying size and complexity to deliver air and fuel to associated combustion chambers. During engine operation, the intake may experience periods of high pressure which may necessitate the provision of a venting or control device when pressure levels reach a predetermined limit. Such control devices may take the form of valves which open to atmosphere during the pressure event or flexible retaining clips operable to allow separation of intake components to vent pressure therebetween. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,669 issued Sep. 29,1992 to Rush, II et al.
The means for limiting the pressure within the intake heretofore described require the modification of the intake manifold to accommodate the addition of a valve member or the use of flexible retainers. Additionally, use of such devices results in the proliferation of parts and assembly operations with concurrent cost, serviceability and durability penalties.